Muggle Way to Have Fun
by aicchan
Summary: Satu hari di musim panas yang menjadi istimewa bagi Scorpius dan juga Draco saat Albus dan Harry mengajak mereka ke Mall. Enjoy the Day


Muggle Way To Have Fun

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter

Rate: K+

Genre: General / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Dad!! Hari ini kita jadi kan mengundang keluarga Malfoy ke rumah?" Albus mengekor kemana ayahnya berjalan, "terus—kita jadi kan jalan-jalan lagi ke Mall."

Harry tersenyum pada putra keduanya itu, "tentu saja jadi, Al. Tapi..." Harry melirik jam di ruang keluarga itu, "ini masih jam sembilan pagi. Sedangkan kita mengundang mereka jam tiga sore nanti."

Albus nyengir. Harry melihat kemiripan mereka berdua dari cara tersenyum anaknya itu. baik rambut, wajah dan mata, Albus seperti jelmaan Harry semasa kecil dulu. Siapa pun pasti bilang begitu. Harry mengacak rambut putranya itu, "sekarang bermainlah dengan James dan Lily!"

"Okay, Dad!!" bocah itu pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan naik ke lantai dua menuju ke kamar kakaknya.

"Dia itu akrab sekali dengan Scorpius, ya?" Ginny muncul dari dapur. Rambut merah panjangnya tergerai di pundaknya.

Harry duduk di sofa dekat perapian, "ya... karena mereka satu asrama. Satu kamar pula. Tidak heran jadi akrab. Seperti aku dan Ron dulu."

Ginny duduk di sebelah suaminya, "tapi kalau aku ingat hubunganmu dengan Draco waktu jaman sekolah, lucu juga melihat Al dan Scorpius jadi begitu akrab."

"Permusuhanku dan Draco juga sudah berakhir kan?! Untuk apa diturunkan pada anak-anak?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Al sepertinya juga sudah tidak memperdulikan gurauan-gurauan James padanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Karena Al sudah tahu kalau Slytherin tidak separah apa kata kakaknya itu," kata Harry sambil menggenggam tangan Ginny, "sungguh kau tidak ikut kami keluar hari ini?"

"Tidak, kau dan Al pergilah. Aku akan menemani James dan Lily di rumah."

Harry mengecup punggung tangan istrinya itu, "akan aku belikan creepe kesukaanmu."

Ginny tersenyum.

"MUM!! JAMES MERUSAK MAINAN LILY LAGI!!!"

Harry dan Ginny saling berpandangan begitu mendengar teriakan Albus dari atas. Ginny berdiri, "ku rasa ada yang rindu dengan jeweranku."

Harry cuma tertawa sambil melihat Ginny meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menaiki tangga.

Diam mendengarkan suara omelan Ginny –yang diselingi protes dari James-, Harry bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari yang santai. Tak ada tugas di Kementrian. Tak ada kasus kriminal yang mengharuskannya pergi dari rumah. Sungguh akhir pekan yang sempurna.

"Tehnya, tuan?"

Harry membuka mata saat mendengar suara Kreacher. Dia lihat peri rumah itu membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dengan aroma melati, "thanks, Kreacher," dia mengambil cangkir itu dan menyesap sedikit teh hangat itu.

"Jam tiga nanti, keluarga Malfoy akan datang. Siapkan makanan ringan untuk mereka," kata Harry.

"Baik, Tuan," Kreacher membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan majikannya itu.

Harry memandang ke luar jendela. Musim panas yang sangat mematikan tahun ini. Tak banyak orang –entah muggle ataupun penyihir- yang berada di luar rumah.

Setelah menikah, Harry dan Ginny tinggal di sebuah rumah yang ada di kawasan muggle. Lingkungan perumahan yang nyaman dan bersahabat. Harry berhubungan baik dengan para tetangganya, Ginny pun begitu. James... sering berkelahi, tapi dia juga punya banyak teman. Kreacher ikut dengannya dan seminggu dua kali peri rumah itu kembali ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas untuk membersihkan rumah peninggalan keluarga Black itu.

"MUM!! TAPI AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!! KENAPA AKU DIJEWER?" Teriakan James membuat Harry hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkirnya. Dia pun lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di meja kecil dan menyusul Ginny ke atas.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut begini?" dia masuk ke kamar James dan melihat Lily sedang menangis sambil memeluk boneka Barbie yang kepalanya lepas, "James, kau apakan boneka adikmu?" tanya Harry dengan sabar.

James memandang ayahnya tanpa gentar, "aku tidak bermaksud membuat kepalanya copot. Aku cuma mau pinjam untuk coba apa aku bisa membuat boneka itu menari. Tapi Lily tidak mau."

"Lalu James tarik kepala bonekanya dan Lily tarik kakinya. Makanya kepalanya copot begitu," lanjut Albus.

Harry menepuk kepala James, "jangan main paksa begitu. Bukannya kau punya banyak objek lain untuk jadi bahan percobaan?"

"Tapi kan..." James hendak protes, tapi melihat pandangan ayahnya, diurungkan niatnya itu. Lalu dia memandang adik bungsunya itu, "maaf ya, Lily. Aku tidak akan pakai bonekamu lagi untuk percobaan," kata anak laki-laki itu.

Lily memandang kakaknya dengan ragu. Lalu mendongak memandang ibunya yang mengangguk. Setelah itu Lily menghapus airmatanya dan mengangguk, "maafkan Lily juga," kata anak perempuan yang memiliki kemiripan dengan ibunya itu.

Harry tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Lily, "sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ya?! Dad bisa betulkan boneka itu kok."

Albus menyerahkan kepala boneka yang tergeletak di lantai pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang kau, James, dan Albus, bermainlah di taman! Jangan buat kekacauan lagi!"

"Okay, Mum!!" dan kedua anak laki-laki itu pun berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan berisik.

"Dan jangan ngerjain anak-anak muggle tetanggamu lagi, James!!" seru Ginny.

"Oooookkkaaaayyy!!!" suara James sudah terdengar jauh diikuti suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi.

Ginny menghela nafas, "mereka itu... mirip sekali denganmu. Tidak bisa diam."

"Hei.. itu menyinggungku," kata Harry sambil membawa Lily ke lantai bawah, Ginny tidak mengikutinya. Dia memilih tinggal dan merapikan mainan anak-anaknya yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Dad? Apa nanti Dad jadi keluar dengan Al dan Uncle Draco?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Harry memandang Lily.

Lily menggeleng, "aku tidak suka Mall. Terlalu banyak orang. Lebih banyak dari orang di Diagon Alley."

Harry masuk kembali ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sebelah anak bungsunya sambil membenahi kepala boneka itu, "kau ini benar-benar persis ibumu," dengan cepat Harry sudah berhasil memasang kembali kepala boneka itu.

"Dad," Lily memeluk bonekanya itu, "kapan Teddy main kemari lagi?"

"Entahlah sayang. Kakakmu yang satu itu kan sudah dewasa," kata Harry, "tapi dia janji natal tahun ini dia akan kemari."

"Aku rindu Teddy," Lily bersandar pada ayahnya.

"Dad juga rindu padanya," kata Harry.

.

"Mum!! Apa Mum tahu kaus hijauku?" Albus menghampiri Ginny yang sedang menata ruang tamu untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Malfoy sebentar lagi.

"Ada di lemarimu... atau mungkin di lemari James."

Albus memutar bola matanya dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk mencari kaus kesayangannya itu.

"Cari ini, bocah hijau?" James berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adiknya dan membawa kaus hijau di tangannya.

"Iya!!" Albus segera menyambar kaus itu, "kau yakin tidak mau ikut, James?"

"Ti-dak ma-u!! Kalau kau ajak aku ke toko uncle George, baru aku mau."

Albus memakai kausnya, "kau ini memang rajanya iseng," lalu anak laki-laki itu menuju lemarinya dan mengeluarkan jaker berwarna merah, "sip!! Sudah selesai!!" dia menyambar topi dari mejanya dan segera turun.

James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "sepertinya darah muggle Dad menurun semua ke dia," lalu dia pun mengikuti adiknya ke lantai bawah.

Ternyata saat James dan Albus tiba di ruang tamu, keluarga Malfoy sudah datang dengan jalur floo. Albus dengan suka cita menyambut sahabat karibnya di asrama. Harry menjabat tangan Draco sedangkan Ginny bertukar sapa dengan Astoria. James dan Lily pun menyapa semua anggota keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Al, aku tidak sabar lagi. Ini pengalaman pertamaku ke tempat muggle," ujar Scorpius yang wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya semasa kecil dulu, "apa pakaianku tidak aneh?"

Albus memperhatikan penampilan Scorpius, "no prob, Scorpie. Kau terlihat seperti muggle," katanya takjub. Karena seperti ayah dan ibunya, Scorpius lebih sering berpenampilan dengan gaya semi-formal. Jadi melihatnya memakai kaus biasa dan jeans adalah pemandangan berharga tinggi.

Kreacher segera menghidangkan teh dan kue-kue yang sudah dia siapkan. Lalu tanpa jejak dia menghilang dari pandangan. Sejenak mereka mengobrol. Para orangtua duduk santai di sofa sementara para anak memilih bersantai di karpet. James, Albus dan Lily memberi kuliah singkat tentang tempat yang dinamakan 'Mall' itu.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja deh. Tempat itu asik kok," kata Albus.

"Tidak asik. Lebih seru di Diagon Alley," kata James, "ya kan, Lily?"

Lily mengangguk, "tapi aku juga lumayan suka Mall. Banyak makanan aneh yang enak. Ada creepe, hamburger..."

Scorpius memandang gadis kecil berambut kemerahan itu, "nama yang aneh."

"Tapi enak," James mendukung, "makanan muggle itu aneh-aneh tapi menarik. Minumannya juga seru. Apa lagi cola, itu enak banget. Al, kau harus bawakan cola untukku!!"

"Bereees... Lily mau apa?"

"Lily mau pizza!! Pakai baaaanyak keju!! Lily sudah pesan sama Dad supaya beli pizza keju yang banyak!!"

Albus mengacak poni adik bungsunya itu, "dasar pecinta keju!!"

Saat waktu menunjukkan jam 4 sore, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang.

"Yakin tidak ikut, Astoria?" tanya Harry saat dia memakai hem untuk melapisi kaus coklat yang dia kenakan.

Wanita berambut hitam indah panjang yang digelung rapi itu menggeleng, "kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan mengobrol dengan Ginny saja di rumah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Harry memandang Draco dengan pandangan bertanya, "err... kau tidak bermaksud pergi ke Mall dengan jubah itu kan, Draco?"

"... Apa yang salah? Bukannya ini pakaian biasa?"

"Biasa di dunia kita," kata Harry, "tapi bakal aneh kalau kau keluar di tengah musim panas dengan jubah. Ayo lepas!!" nada suara Harry seperti sedang menyuruh James untuk membereskan mainannya.

Astoria tersenyum geli saat melihat suaminya melepaskan jubahnya dengan enggan. Jarang sekali dia lihat sosok seorang Malfoy bisa mematuhi kata-kata orang begitu saja.

Harry tampak puas, "lebih bagus, meski pakaianmu yang 'biasa' itu pun lebih cocok dipakai saat makan di restoran Perancis dari pada untuk jalan-jalan ke Mall," lalu setelah berpamitan, mereka berempat pun segera meninggalkan rumah. Scorpius sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Uncle Harry, kita ke Mall naik apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Itu," Harry menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan putih yang terparkir di depan rumah.

Draco memandang Harry sangsi, "... kau... menyetir?"

"Kenapa memandangku begitu? Meragukanku?" Harry membuka pintu mobil itu, "jangan khawatir, aku sudah sering mengemudikan mobil terbang bersama Ron. Tidak akan sulit mengemudikan mobil biasa."

Draco tampak ragu untuk masuk. Begitu pun dengan anaknya.

"Scorpie!! Ayo!!" Albus memberi isyarat supaya temannya itu ikut masuk. Harry melakukan hal yang sama pada Draco. Maka –masih dengan ragu- kedua Malfoy itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Draco di sebelah Harry sementara Scorpius bersama Albus di belakang.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Apa?"

"Ini!!" Harry menunjukkan sabuk keselamatan dan menunjukkan cara pakainya pada Draco.

"Merepotkan. Lebih cepat naik sapu."

"Dan dikenakan sangsi dari kementrian karena menggunakan transportasi sihir di depan muggle? Bersabarlah!!"

Draco tak bicara lagi karena Harry sudah menyalakan mesin mobil. Well... ini memang bukan kali pertama Draco naik mobil, tapi yang pernah dia pakai dalam tugasnya di kementrian adalah mobil yang sudah disentuh oleh sihir, bukan mobil biasa seperti ini. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Harry dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

.

"Wuaaah... jalanan muggle ramai sekali, ya?" Scorpius memandang ke luar jendela, "bangunannya tinggi-tinggi."

"Dan mereka tidak membangunnya dengan sihir. Mereka pakai bermacam-macam mesin."

"Mesin?"

"Sihir ala muggle. Seperti mobil ini, tapi lebih besar. Jauh lebih besar," jelas Albus dengan sederhana.

"Ternyata muggle hebat juga ya?! Tanpa sihir mereka bisa menciptakan berbagai macam hal. Ah!! Al, apa itu?" Scorpius menunjuk ke atas.

"Itu namanya pesawat terbang. Membawa muggle melintasi benua."

"Terbang... hebaat.."

Albus tertawa melihat betapa antusiasnya Scorpius terhadap benda-benda muggle. Itu mebuatnya makin bersemangat menjelaskan ini dan itu.

.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit perjalanan, tibalah mereka di sebuah Mall besar yang ada di tengah perkotaan. Harry masuk ke tempat parkir yang ada di basement, membuat Scorpius terpekik kagum.

Setelah memarkir mobil dengan oke, Harry pun memulai perjalanan bersama dua orang awam di di dunia muggle itu.

"Dad!! Kita main game, ya?!" seru Al saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk Mall itu.

"Iya," Harry menuruti saja keinginan putranya itu, lalu dia meraih pegangan pintu kaca dan membukanya lebar, "selamat datang di pusat kesenangan muggle," katanya.

"Wooowww!!" komentar Scorpius begitu hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya, "dingin... kenapa bisa? Padahal di luar tadi panas sekali."

"Mereka pakai pendingin udara," kata Albus.

"Kereeen..."

Harry tersenyum melihat dua bocah itu. Lalu dia melirik Draco, wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada perubahan ekspresi.

"Kadang sebal juga lihat wajahmu. Mau kaget atau tidak tetap saja tak terbaca. Padahal anakmu manis begitu."

Draco memandang Harry, "kau tidak berharap aku akan bertepuk tangan karena kagum kan?"

"Setidaknya itu lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat wajahmu yang seperti balok es itu," kata Harry, "ya sudah. Ayo!! Anak-anak sudah jauh!"

Draco pun mengikuti langkah Harry masuk dalam Mall itu. Ini benar-benar pengalaman aneh, berada diantara lautan muggle bukanlah hal yang biasa dialami oleh Draco. Tapi melihat putra tunggalnya tampak antusias dan sangat bersemangat, Draco pun mencoba bertahan.

Sementara itu Albus dengan gaya sok tahu segala, menjelaskan semua pada Scorpius, "itu namanya eskalator, tangga berjalan. Kau tidak perlu melangkah untuk sampai ke lantai berikutnya. Tangga itu yang akan membawamu."

"_Cool_... apa kita akan naik itu?"

"Yeah!! Tentu. Tujuan kita ada di lantai 5," Albus berbalik dan melihat ayahnya dan ayah Scorpius berjalan lambat di belakang, "Dad!!! Cepaaat!!"

Harry memberi isyarat supaya Albus naik duluan.

"Yuk!! Dad tahu tempatnya kok," Albus pun mengajak Scorpius ke depan eskalator itu, "hati-hati melangkah, kalau tidak kau bisa terjatuh," dia pun menunjukkan cara naik eskalator dengan baik dan benar, Scorpius mengikutinya dengan canggung, tapi dia segera terpana lagi saat tangga besi berjalan itu membawanya naik.

"Coba di Hogwarts ada alat macam ini, kita tidak perlu capek lari-lari naik turun tangga."

Albus nyengir, "katakan saja pada Profesor McGonagall. Kalau kau berani."

"Ogah. Yang ada bisa-bisa aku diceramahi seharian," Scorpius melangkah hati-hati saat mereka tiba di akhir eskalator. Sedikit terhuyung tapi dia bisa segera berjalan dengan seimbang lagi, "terus... di lantai lima kita ngapain?"

"Main game."

"Game?"

"Yeah. Game muggle."

"Hah? Gimana caranya?"

"Nanti aku ajari. Tenang saja."

Kedua bocah sebaya itu pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Scorpius tak henti bertanya tentang ini itu pada Albus. Tentang barang-barang aneh yang dipajang di etalase. Tentang mobil mainan yang digerakan dengan benda kotak aneh sehingga meluncur sendiri. Albus menjawab itu dengan senang hati.

.

"Taraa!! Ini pusat game kegemaranku!!" Albus menunjukkan sebuah Game Center yang ada di depannya. Scorpius membelalak terkejut melihat mesin-mesin arcade yang ada di depannya, "tenang saja, kita akan coba semua permainan di sini," Albus menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang masih ada beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Begitu Harry mendekat, Albus langsung menyodorkan telapak tangannya pada ayahnya.

"Iya iya, dasar tidak sabaran," Harry mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Albus.

"Semua, Dad?" Albus memandang takjub jumlah uang di tangannya. Dua kali lipat dari yang biasa diberikan Harry padanya. Begitu melihat ayahnya mengangguk, dengan semangat penuh, Albus menyeret Scorpius menuju tempat penukaran koin.

"... Ku ganti nanti," kata Draco.

"Tak usah. Hari ini kalian tamuku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan tamuku mengeluarkan uang saat aku mengundang mereka," Harry pun mengajak Draco untuk menyusul Albus dan Scorpius.

.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit pertama, Scorpius sudah menyerap bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin-mesin game di tempat itu. Sekarang dia dan Albus sudah menjelajah hampir seluruh jenis game yang ada di sana.

"Kau hebat, Scorpie!! Lebih hebat daripada James. Dia saja sampai sekarang ga jago main game seperti ini," Albus menatap kagum pada sobatnya itu.

Scorpie tersenyum senang saat dia berhasil mengalahkan Albus, "ini menarik. Meski aku tetap memilih Quidditch."

Albus tertawa, "tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Quidditch. Tapi ini juga seru kan?"

"Yeah," Scorpius mengangguk, "ayo coba yang lain!"

Keduanya pun menuju ke mesin menembak. Saat itu Scorpius melihat ke arah ayanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Harry di salah satu kursi penunggu.

"Hei, Al... menurutmu apa dulu kedua ayah kita itu bersahabat?"

"Hah? Entahlah... aku tidak pernah tanya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, mereka sepertinya akrab sekali."

Albus memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Scorpius, "... yeah... sepertinya mereka memang akrab. Memang kau tidak pernah tanya pada ayahmu?"

"Hanya sekali," kata Scorpius, "dan Dad cuma bilang kalau uncle Harry itu orang hebat."

Albus tidak berkomentar. Pertanyaan dari Scorpius itu menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru di kepalanya, "kira-kira jaman mereka sekolah dulu gimana, ya? Guru-guru di Hogwarts selalu bilang kalau aku mirip dengan ayah tapi sifatnya berbeda. Kalau aku tanya bagiamana ayah semasa sekolah dulu, mereka cuma bilang kalau ayah itu murid yang menyenangkan."

"Jadi penasaran, ya?" Scorpius belum mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok ayahnya itu, "nanti kita tanya mereka yuk. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Setuju!!" seru Albus semangat, "tapi sekaraaang~ kita puaskan main dulu!!"

"OKE!!"

Keduanya pun langsung melanjutkan penjelajahan mereka dengan tekad bulat akan menanyakan hubungan ayah mereka waktu sekolah dulu.

.

Selesai memainkan semua game yang ada, Albus dan Scorpius akhirnya puas juga. Mereka pun menuju ke tempat dimana ayah mereka berada.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Harry, "ku pikir kalian sekalian ingin menginap di sini."

"Kalau boleh," Albus nyengir, "Dad!! Lapar nih!!" bocah itu menepuk perutnya.

"Ya sudah, kita makan. Berhubung Lily sudah menterorku supaya membelikannya pizza, kita makan di restoran pizza saja," dan Harry pun memimpin jalan.

Saat itu Scorpius menarik lengan baju Draco untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya itu, "Dad... tempat ini luar biasa. Kapan-kapan Mum harus diajak kemari."

Draco memandang putra tunggalnya itu, "... Dad tidak janji."

"Tenang saja," kata Harry yang mendengar ucapan Scorpius, "kapan pun kau mau kemari, aku siap mengantarmu."

Tampaknya itu membuat Scorpius menjadi sangat senang, "thanks, uncle Harry."

Lalu Harry pun membawa mereka semua ke restoran pizza yang ada di lantai tiga. Saat turun, mereka menaiki elevator, yang membuat Scorpius berkomentar, 'aneh, hanya naik dan turun. Beda dengan yang ada di kementrian', untunglah saa itu elevatornya sedang kosong. Jadi Harry hanya tersenyum geli, Albus tertawa dan Draco jadi berpikir, 'sifat anak ini sebenarnya menurun dari siapa, sih?'.

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman dekat jendela kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke pemandangan kota, mereka pun memesan makanan. Draco dan Scorpius menerima saja apa yang dipesankan oleh Harry dan Albus, karena mereka benar-benar buta dengan segala makanan dan minuman muggle. Maka sambil menunggu, mereka pun mengobrol...

"Dad," Albus memandang ayahnya, "aku, eh, kami mau tanya."

"Apa?"

Sejenak mata hijau Albus memandang Scorpius yang mengangguk padanya, dia pun melanjutkan apa yang mau dia tanyakan, "well... aku dan Scorpie mau tahu... apa Dad dan uncle Draco waktu sekolah dulu itu bersahabat?"

Harry terkejut, Draco mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tersedak meski dia tidak sedang makan apa-apa.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Harry mati-matian bertahan supaya dia tidak tertawa.

"Habisnya kalian berdua akrab sekali," kata Scorpius, "jadi aku dan Albus mengira kalau kalian sudah akrab sejak dulu. Jadi apa benar itu?"

Sekarang Harry tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Albus dan Scorpius bersamaan.

Harry kesusahan menahan tawanya sekarang, "itu... cerita yang sangat menarik. Cukuplah kalau kalian menganggap kami sahabat baik."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Dad!! Ayolah!! Ceritakan pada kami. Kalau tidak kami tanya guru-guru di Hogwarts," ancam Albus.

"Tanya saja," kata Draco, "apa yang kalian dengar dari mereka pasti yang benar."

"Tapi kami ga sabar!!" tuntut Scorpius, "ayolah!! Katakan pada kami..."

"Pleaseee!!" Albus mengucapkan 'kata sakti' itu bersamaan dengan Scorpius.

Harry memandang Draco sebentar, "bagaimana? Haruskah ku katakan kalau kau dulu sangat menyebalkan?"

"Eh?!" seperti ditarik magnet, Albus dan Scorpius sama-sama memandang Draco yang wajahnya tetap tidak ada perubahan ekspresi. Mereka lalu memandang Harry, "benar begitu?"

"Yeah. Itu benar. Tanyakan saja pada Ron dan Hermione."

"Serius, Dad?" Scorpius masih belum percaya.

"Itu benar," jawab Draco, "tapi bagiku saat itu Harry-lah yang menyebalkan."

"Jadi kesimpulannya," Harry berdehem, "kami dulu bukan sahabat, tapi musuh besar."

Mendengar fakta tak terduga seperti itu, Albus dan Scorpius melongo.

"Jadi ingat masa dulu. Kalau diingat-ingat sekarang, lucu juga," kata Harry, "aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akhirnya bisa duduk santai dan mengobrol macam ini denganmu, Draco."

"Berlaku hal yang sama disini, Mr Potter," kata Draco dengan nada menyindir.

Albus dan Scorpius masih belum pulih dari rasa shock mereka, keduanya hanya bisa diam sementara ayah-ayah mereka malah bernostalgia.

"Ya ampun... tidak aku sangka mereka itu bermusuhan," bisik Albus.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku pikir setidaknya mereka berteman," Scorpius tak kalah heran, "kita benar-benar tertipu."

Albus mengangguk-angguk setuju. Lalu dia bicara lagi dengan suara keras, "lalu, Dad, kenapa kalian sekarang bisa jadi akrab?"

Harry memandang putranya dan tersenyum, "karena kalian berdua."

"Eh? Kami?" seru Albus dan Scorpius.

"Ya, karena kalian. Waktu pertama aku menerima surat dari Al yang bercerita tentang pertemuan kalian di kompartemen kereta," Harry tersenyum mengingat itu, "tahu tidak apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu?"

Serempak Albus dan Scorpius menggeleng.

"Bencana."

"Hah?"

"Bencana," ulang Draco, "membaca suratmu, Scorpius, dan melihat nama Albus Severus Potter di sana, aku pikir Hogwarts bakal mengulang kehebohan seperti jaman kami berdua dulu."

"Tapi rupanya perkiraan itu salah. Surat-surat selanjutnya, Al, kau bilang kau senang sekali ada di Slytherin dan satu kamar dengan Scorpius."

"Aku yang kaget baca suratmu, Scorpius, yang bilang anak Potter masuk Slytherin."

Harry tertawa, "berarti topi seleksi dulu benar tentangku. Dia bilang aku akan mencapai kejayaan kalau aku di Slytherin. Sayangnya aku lebih tertarik ke Gryffindor. Malah anakku yang masuk ke sana."

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Dalam sekejap meja bundar tempat mereka duduk sudah dipenuhi aneka pasta ala Italia itu.

"Lanjutannya nanti saja setelah makan. Sekarang... selamat menikmati," Harry memotong-motong pizza ukuran besar itu dan meletakkan satu pada masing-masing piring.

Albus dengan semangat langsung melahap potongan pizza itu dengan tangan, tak menghiraukan pisau dan garpu yang ada di sisi piring, tak berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Sedangkan dua Malfoy itu, mereka masih terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kenapa malah diam?" tanya Harry, "coba! Kalau tidak tega pakai tangan, kalian bisa pakai pisau dan garpu itu."

Draco memandang ragu pada makanan di piringnya, dia tahu anaknya tengah memandangnya juga. Draco akhirnya mengambil garpu dan pisau itu lalu mulai mengiris kecil ujung pizza itu kemudian memakannya. Scorpius mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"... Bagaimana?" tanya Albus yang sudah menghabiskan separuh pizzanya.

"Enak!!" Scorpius mengiris lagi dalam potongan yang lebih besar dan makan dengan lahap.

Harry sendiri memandang Draco, "sesuai selera?"

"... Jauh lebih baik dari pai labu buatan Mum."

Harry nyengir, "makan yang banyak. Jangan malu-malu," dia menepuk punggung Scorpius.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai makanan di meja itu mulai habis dan menyisakan beberapa potong garlic cheese. Scorpius meminum colanya dengan hati-hati –karena yang pertama tadi, dia tersedak karena kaget merasakan sensasi soda di minuman itu-. Albus sudah selesai minum dan sudah memesan es krim untuk pencuci mulut.

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda tadi.

"Jadi waktu sekolah... kalian selalu berkelahi?" tanya Albus sambil memainkan sendok es krimnya.

"Berkelahi bukan kata yang tepat. Hmm..." Harry tampak berpikir, "mungkin 'berseteru' lebih tepat," dia tertawa pelan, "ayahmu ini, Scorpius, punya seribu cara membuatku kesal."

"Dan ayahmu, Al, punya berjuta cara untuk membuatku tambah kesal."

Kedua bocah sebaya itu sudah tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi, "kita benar-benar tertipu ya, Scorpie."

"Iya. Jadi menyesal sudah bertanya."

"Makanya tadi aku bilang, 'cukup kalian menganggap kami ini bersahabat'," kata Harry, "kalian sendiri yang ngotot."

Kemudian setelah selesai makan, Harry pun memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk pulang...

"Bagaimana kesanmu seharian ini?" tanya Harry pada Draco saat mereka sampai ke mobil, "lumayan menyegarkan setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan di kementrian, kan?"

Draco tidak berkomentar, tapi Harry tahu kalau rekan kerjanya itu menikmati hari ini. Albus dan Scorpius langsung duduk di belakang. Setelah memastikan semua sudah duduk dengan nyaman, Harry pun melajukan mobil meninggalkan keramaian kota dan kembali pulang. Supaya tidak bosan, Harry pun menyalakan radio yang melantunkan lagu yang menurut Draco, 'liriknya aneh'. Harry cuma tersenyum saja.

"Hari ini kita dapat info mengejutkan," bisik Scorpius, "apa James tahu hal ini?"

Albus mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Dia sih jarang tanya-tanya ini itu pada Dad," katanya, "tapi... biar apapun hubungan mereka dulu, sudah tidak penting lagi. Sekarang kau dan aku berteman, itu tidak akan berubah kan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Scorpius, "kita akan jadi teman seumur hidup."

"Seumur hidup."

Kedua bocah itu tertawa tanpa menyadari kalau Harry dan Draco mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Harry tersenyum, dan saat dia melirik Draco –meski samar- dia juga melihat sulas senyum tipis di wajah pria berambut pirang itu.

Harry membelokkan mobil menuju ke perumahan tempatnya tinggal dan akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mulus di depan rumahnya.

.

"Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan, uncle Harry. Terima kasih," kata Scorpius saat dia dan kedua orang tuanya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku juga senang," kata Harry, "seperti kataku, kapan pun kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Scorpius memeluk Harry singkat.

"Kami benar-benar merepotkan seharian ini," ujar Astoria dengan senyum di wajahnya, "lain kali berkunjunglah ke Manor kami."

Melihat para tamu akan pergi, Kreacher langsung berdiri di samping perapian sambil membawa wadah bubuk floo dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kami permisi, kalau begitu," Draco merapikan jubahnya dan menjabat tangan Harry.

"Sampai ketemu di kantor senin nanti," kata Harry.

"Sampai tanggal satu nanti, Al, James, dan kau juga Lily."

Wajah Lily ceria karena tahun ini memang dia akhirnya akan berangkat ke Hogwarts bersama kedua kakaknya.

Dan satu persatu Malfoy itu pun menghilang diiringi oleh kilatan api hijau yang cemerlang. Setelahnya, Kreacher dengan cekatan membereskan semuanya dan menghilang ke dapur.

Kemudian Lily dan James baru menyerbu pizza yang dibawakan ayah mereka dan makan sambil menonton televisi. Albus pun tak menolak untuk makan sepotong lagi. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa anak-anaknya terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang akur begitu.

"Well, Harry..."

"Ya?" Harry –yang sedang melepas hemnya- menoleh pada istrinya.

"Kau lupa membelikan creepe untukku."

Dan Harry cuma bisa nyengir.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Haruskah aku buat sequel Potters di Malfoy Manor? *disepak gara-gara A/N ga mutu*

Ripiu plis XD


End file.
